1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system communications, and more particularly to a system and method for secure gesture information handling system communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems have become increasingly common in every day tasks, the need to secure information from unauthorized access has presented an increasing challenge. Information handling systems are often protected by a number of different passwords, such as an administrative password, a user password and a hard disk drive password. In addition, access to information handling systems through networks is also protected with varying degrees of security based on user name and password authorization. Security failures can mean substantial damage to an enterprise or individual by making private documents public or by allowing theft from exposed accounts. Information crooks have grown increasingly sophisticated so that victims often do not know that their information is compromised until after it is too late to address the problem. For example, malware planted on an information handling system monitors for passwords and provides the passwords to thieves who use the information to steal from or otherwise damage unsuspecting end users. As smaller devices, such as cell phones, are designed to include greater intelligence, opportunities for malware access inevitably increases.
One important tool for securing information is the use of encryption so that unauthorized individuals cannot read encrypted information. Generally, for peers to engage in secured communications with encryption, each information handling system must acquire a shared secret that is used to create a secured communication channel. Normally, the shared secret is a password or key copied from a storage device. Of course, if the storage device is compromised, the password or key will not prevent unauthorized access to the secured communication channel. In addition, establishing and maintaining keys and passwords presents a logistical difficulty. Both sides of the secured communication channel typically must have access to the prearranged passwords and keys. However, as information handling systems become more common, end users have found themselves engaging in more frequent direct exchanges of information. End users sometimes seek such information exchanges on an ad hoc basis with other end users with whom they do not share common passwords or keys. For example, a sales person downloads a presentation to a customer's information handling system using wireless communication in a hotel lobby or airport. In order to ensure that the presentation remains confidential, the sales person and customer have set up a password or key before the wireless exchange. Because exchanging a shared secret is somewhat of a hassle and time consuming, this step is often skipped resulting in exposure of confidential information.